


A Distance There is....

by RankoMurasaki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Dark, Diary/Journal, Distorted Reality, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Gothic, Haunted Houses, Literary References & Allusions, Portraits, References to Illness, Supernatural Illnesses, Suspense, Thriller
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RankoMurasaki/pseuds/RankoMurasaki
Summary: El carruaje de la familia Braun se aleja de las pobladas calles de Viena hacia el campo, donde una misteriosa mansión aguarda. Con ellos viaja Herr Hoover, un joven que apenas hace unos meses ha asumido la posición de tutor para Gabi Braun. Será por medio de sus ojos que conoceremos el nuevo hogar y sus secretos.
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover & Annie Leonhart, Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_•──•─•──•✦•──•─•──•_

_21 de octubre, 18..._

_Esta tarde llegó otra diligencia proveniente de la capital. El joven Arlert no ha parado de enviar regalos para animar a mi querida Annie, gesto que ni escribiéndole cien cartas de agradecimiento podré igualar. Aunque ella no lo exprese con palabras, está muy contenta; basta con ver la forma en que sus ojos se iluminan cuando abre las cajas y encuentra dentro de ellas sus dulces favoritos o un nuevo par de guantes de seda._

_Han sido las constantes atenciones y la gentileza del muchacho razones suficientes para que por fin mi pequeña decidiera aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio después de varios intentos fallidos y desaires; la dicha que hoy llena mi corazón es inmensa. Ahora solo nos queda esperar a su pronta recuperación. Si el nuevo tratamiento surge efecto, estaremos de regreso a principios de diciembre. Por supuesto, habrá que aprovechar las festividades para anunciar el compromiso._

_Esperemos en Dios que así sea._

_•──•─•──•✦•──•─•──•_

—¡Puedo verla, Mutter! ¡Allá, en la colina! —Gritó Fräulein Braun, señalando con el dedo índice una casona tan grande como ostentoda.

Si existía algo que aquellos con bienes heredados podían costear eran los viajes improvisados y prolongadas estadías a las cuales algunos miembros de la servidumbre se veían arrastrados. Siendo mi caso uno particular, no me quedaba mas que intentar disfrutar del bosque y sus beldades mientras instruía a mi pupila en sus estudios durante nuestra estancia en la nueva   
mansión de la familia.

—Sí, cariño. Pronto llegaremos. —Contestó Frau Braun, sin quitarle la vista uno de los libros que había estado leyendo desde el inicio del viaje. No podía culparla; si fuera ella, habría elegido la misma ruta escapatoria.

En respuesta al desaire de su madre, Fräulein Braun se cruzó de brazos y frunció la boca, sacando a relucir los últimos pétalos de una infancia a punto de marchitarse para darle paso al fruto de la juventud. No podía decir que entendía a la perfección su estado de ánimo, pero si comprendía lo desagradable que resultaba cuando se es ignorado. Teniendo padres cuyos trabajos eran educar a hijos de otros primero que al suyo, muchos de mis logros tanto escolares como personales pasaron sin pena ni gloria en medio de las esporádicas conversaciones que teníamos después de la cena.

—Me pregunto si habrá fantasmas o algo parecido rondando por los pasillos y habitaciones —murmuró emocionada.

—Siendo una mansión tan antigua, no lo dudaría ni un poco —dijo el primo de mi pupila, Reiner Braun.

Al haber sido mi padre su tutor, él y yo nos conocíamos desde pequeños, y cuando el tiempo fue preciso, buscó agradecerle de forma póstuma todos esos años de servicio recomendándome con sus tíos a principios de abril. Dicha responsabilidad aún resultaba un peso sobre mi espalda sabiendo lo que significaba portar el apellido Hoover para la familia Braun, pero también estaba lejos de rendirme frente a una encomienda tan importante como era moldear la mente y el carácter de mi pupila hasta convertirla en una mujer virtuosa y refinada a ojos de una sociedad tan exigente como la vienesa. Estaba en mí y solo en mí hacerlo posible.

—No le digas tonterías a Gabi, Reiner -  
—advirtió Frau Braun, cerrando su libro por primera vez en horas; estaba claramente irritada—. Los fantasmas son producto de la imaginación de los ociosos, ¿no es así, Herr Hoover? —El tono de su voz se aligeró cuando pronunció mi nombre.

— _Certainement, Madame_. —Contesté cual lazarillo en perfecto francés.

Los finos labios de Frau Braun se curvaron por primera vez durante mucho tiempo, como si mis palabras fueran un conjuro que la transportaba en un pestañeo de vuelta a las calles parisinas de sus años mozos. Poniendo a un lado la deuda que su sobrino decía tener con mi fallecido padre, lo que había afianzado mi estadía como tutor de Fräulein Braun era la mera casualidad de tener como madre a una mujer oriunda de las tierras que mi empleadora añoraba constantemente. Eso me había hecho ganar un lugar de confianza en la casa Braun... y horas ininterrumpidas de anécdotas que de ratos me hacían teorizar si solo le tenía un apego especial la ciudad donde vivió parte de su adolescencia o cabría la posibilidad de que existiera alguien escondido entre esas vivencias que se negaba a guardar en el baúl de los recuerdos.

—Pues Herr Hoover me hizo leer historias sobre de fantasmas en la clase de literatura de la semana pasada. —Mencionó Fräulein Braun, buscando como siempre tener la última palabra.

La sonrisa melosa de su madre se tornó en una mueca invertida acompañada por una mirada poco afable. Comencé a sudar frío.

—¿Eso es cierto?

—La literatura fantástica no le hace daño a nadie —dijo Reiner, queriendo salvarme el pellejo por enésima vez en la vida.

—Opino lo mismo que su sobrino, _Madame_. —Contesté—. Usted más que nadie debe saber que la literatura no solo consiste en leer obras complejas de autores renombrados; de vez en cuando queda espacio para la simpleza de una buena historia de fantasmas.

—Eso lo tendrá que cambiar. —Sentenció.

Después de nuestra pequeña rencilla, el resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio, tiempo que aproveché para asomarme por la ventanilla de la diligencia y deleitarme con la manta de colores otoñales que revestía la arboleda y el viento fresco que traía consigo la fragancia de la tierra húmeda susurrando augurios del invierno próximo. A pesar de haber visto el caer de las hojas y tener la dicha de sentir el silbido del viento acariciar mis oídos por poco más de dos décadas, nada se comparaba con experimentarlo fuera de la ciudad. Si la familia Braun decidía por capricho volver el siguiente año durante las mismas fechas y continuaba a su servicio, estaria esperándolo con ansias.

Conforme nos íbamos acercando al recinto donde estaríamos viviendo desde octubre hasta principios de diciembre, la emoción que atrae lo desconocido incrementaba; ni en mis sueños más delirantes podría concebir una vista como la de esa mansión construida en una colina besada por los últimos destellos del Sol ocultándose en el horizonte. Tan pronto la diligencia cruzó los portales de la entrada, el traqueteo de sus ruedas fue decreciendo en velocidad, como si el cochero buscara que apreciaremos cada instante del último tramo del recorrido antes de detenerse frente a la fachada de estilo neoclásico.

No recordaba a ciencia cierta cuándo había sido la última parada durante nuestro viaje, pero al bajar del coche mis piernas tardaron en acostumbrarse a andar nuevamente. Ayudé a cuidar el descenso de Frau Braun y mi pupila, más por inercia que caballerosidad y fueron precedidas por Reiner, quien estaba deseoso de salir del encierro. Los cuatro fuimos recibidos por el resto de la servidumbre, que aguardaba nuestra llegada desde una semana atrás, cuando la estadía en la propiedad terminó por concretarse como un hecho.

Mientras Frau Braun hablaba con el ama de llaves sobre asuntos fuera de mi entendimiento, deambulé con la mirada por los magníficos ventanales, apreciando no solo sus finos enmarcados, sino también las pesadas cortinas verdes con detalles en dorado que resguardaban el interior. Fue en esta pequeña expedición visual que capté algo interesante en una de los tantos ventanales del tercer piso. Desde mi perspectiva, lo único que podía apreciar eran unos dedos que habían recorrido los pliegues de las cortinas. Éste insignificante pero curioso acontecimiento no hizo más que incrementar mis deseos por explorar las entrañas de la mansión. En mi ensimismamiento con el misterioso expectador, no conté con que iba a recibir un apretón en el hombro. Sobresaltado, volteé bruscamente a mi izquierda: era Reiner.

—Te has puesto muy pálido, ¿viste un fantasma?

La sorna en su pregunta me hizo suponer que habia una mueca de horror plasmada en mi rostro.

—Solo estoy agotado. —Respondí en voz baja—. No deberías estar burlándote, es de mal gusto sabiendo que...

Cuando volví la mirada en dirección a la ventana, no había nadie. Asumí entonces que se trataba de una ilusión óptica causada por las extenuantes horas de viaje.

La mano de Reiner pasó de estar en mi hombro a presionar mi espalda con el fin de hacerme subir los escalones que llevaban a la entrada principal de la mansión, cuyo recibidor me abrumó al instante. Eran tantos objetos coexistiendo en un espacio tan reducido y a la vez tan grandioso, que me costó seguirle el paso a mi amigo rumbo a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, donde las pertenencias ya habían sido transportadas a nuestras respectivas alcobas. Como hecho inevitable, me detuve para contemplar cada uno de los cuadros colgados en las paredes que acompañaban a las escaleras. Se trataban en su mayoría de retratos al óleo de los antiguos habitantes de la propiedad que Frau Braun había decidido conservar por ser obras comisionadas a artistas de renombre. Aunque disfruté cada uno de ellos, ninguno capturó mi atención como el retrato oblongo enmarcado en dorado colocado a tres escalones de llegar a la segunda planta. La inmaculada belleza de la joven modelo posando de forma desinteresada frente a un fondo que asemejaba un jardín era intoxicante. Para agregar al aura etérea que emanaba de ella, una suave pincelada de luz exterior acentuaba el azul de sus ojos, ya de por si intenso, provocando que las cuerdas de mi corazón se tensaran.

—¿Herr Hoover?

La suave voz de mi pupila me regresó a la realidad.

—¡Fräulein! —Exclamé, llevándome una mano al pecho—. No la había visto.

—No me sorprende, estaba muy atento viendo a la mujer de la pintura.

La sonrisa traviesa bailando en los labios de mi pupila decía todo lo que debía saber; sentí como si le hubieran prendido fuego a mi cara.

—La composición del cuadro es fascinante.

Procedí entonces a explicarle con detalle cada elemento, convirtiendo mi excusa para seguir contemplando el retrato en una clase espontánea de apreciación del arte, pero entre más tiempo pasaba frente a la hermosa doncella, mis deseos de verla salir del marco se intensificaban. Quería escuchar su voz, peinar las hebras de oro que tenía por cabello, tocar su piel de porcelana, besar el rubor arrebolado en sus mejillas...

—¿Por qué parece desgastado de esta parte? —Preguntó Fräulein Braun, señalando un recuadro puesto en la parte inferior del marco, dónde debía estar el nombre de la persona retratada.

Chasqué la lengua; había pasado desapercibido ese detalle. Intrigado, deslicé la punta de mis dedos índice y medio por la superficie.

—No está desgastado, alguien removió la placa a la fuerza. —Aclaré, haciendo énfasis en los agujeros para tornillos mancillados por marcas hechas con un objeto punzocortante.

—Es una lástima, me hubiera gustado saber su nombre.

Si bien me limité a guardar silencio, deseaba lo mismo.

Después de la cena, dispuse del asiento que había estado ocupando en un comedor demasiado grande para cuatro individuos y me dirigí a la biblioteca que Frau Braun había mencionado durante el postre. Fue tanto su entusiasmo por el hallazgo que me vi en la necesidad de ir a darle un vistazo y de paso buscar un buen libro para mi lectura nocturna acostumbrada. Al llegar, me encontré con una magnífico recinto cuya colección hizo palidecer a la que teníamos en la casa de Viena. Como si me tratase de un niño frente a una confitería, inspeccioné minuciosamente los estantes partiendo desde los que estaban casi al raz del suelo hasta los que casi tocaban el techo en forma de cúpula y me habían obligado a hacer uso de una escalerilla para alcanzarlos a pesar de mi estatura. La selección de títulos era la más completa que había visto en años: clásicos helénicos, antologías sobre herbolaria y otras ciencias naturales y exactas, magníficos atlas, enciclopedias, novelas tanto antiguas como contemporáneas... en mi vida había podido experimentar tanta dicha como ese día.

Cuando decidí que leería el primer volumen de un compendio de cuentos del Medio Oriente, escuché la puerta abrirse tras de mí. En un principio pensé que la había dejado abierta, pero estaba seguro que no era el caso. Y tenía razón. Al bajar de la escalerilla, me encontré con una joven sirvienta de estatura baja, complexión delgada y un rostro pálido como la cera que contrastaba con una espesa mata de cabello negro recogido en un moño alto. Sostenía en las manos una charola de plata, en cuyo centro había una copa de vidrio con licor.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. —Respondió con gentileza—. Herr Hoover, ¿cierto?

Asentí; la muchacha sonrió, aliviada.

—Vengo de parte de Frau Braun. —Comentó, dejando la copa sobre el escritorio—.Mencionó que lo encontraría aquí; dijo que suele tomar una copa de jerez después de la cena.

—En efecto, muchas gracias.

—Estoy para servirle.

Sin buscarlo, cruzamos miradas. Dos rosas florecieron en las mejillas de la joven y sus ojos, oscuros como dos brillantes obsidianas, se apartaron de los míos con una sutileza cautivadora.

—Descanse.

Una dicho eso, se retiró.

La interrupción de la simpática jovencita, aunque breve, me dejó pensativo; el don que mi empleadora tenía para notar hasta de la más insignificante de las manías de quienes la rodeaban, además incentivarlas, era aterrador. Me acerqué al escritorio para degustar mi bebida cuando noté un libro sobre éste. Intrigado, dejé el que había tomado del estante para inspeccionar mi nuevo hallazgo: se trataba de un ejemplar delgado, con un encuadernado en cuero rojo tan desgastado por los años que no había indicios del título ni en las tapas ni en el lomo. Al abrirlo, me llevé una sorpresa: no era un libro, sino un diario de páginas amarillentas llenas de principio a fin con texto escrito en tinta negra. A pesar de que parecía tener mínimo una década de antigüedad, las letras seguían legibles, y con lo poco que había leído entre líneas, supe que el dueño tenía una ortografía impecable. Si bien la curiosidad de leerlo carcomía mis entrañas, opté por dejarlo en el mismo lugar donde lo había encontrado. Casi de inmediato, tomé el libro de relatos y la copa de jerez conmigo hasta el sillón de terciopelo azul posicionado frente al ventanal que iluminaba el cuarto, cuya vista al jardín irónicamente en estos momentos se veía obstruida por una capa espesa de niebla. Sin tomarle importancia al ominoso paisaje, me senté y dejé la bebida encima de la mesita de madera que estaba a mi derecha. Acto seguido, extraje de mi saco unas gafas que me coloqué poco después de haber abierto el libro dónde planeaba refugiarme hasta sentir los párpados pesados.

Para mi desgracia, no fue así.

Constantemente me vi regresando de las indómitas dunas de arena y los exóticos oasis en medio del desierto a la silenciosa biblioteca de la mansión. Acechaba con la mirada el escritorio, mejor dicho, el diario rojo. La voz del morbo apenas había sido un simple murmullo al oído cuando me detuve a apreciar la fina caligrafía plasmada en sus páginas; ahora, ese murmullo era un grito desesperado. Por más que buscara ignorarlo para seguir atento a la lectura, había creado en mí una insana fijación por el objeto en cuestión. No necesitaba tener dos dedos de frente para saber que pertenecía a uno de los dueños anteriores de la mansión y que seguro contenía detalles íntimos de los cuales debía mantener alejada mi nariz. Sin embargo, intentar ser racional con uno mismo teniendo un argumento como ese era igual a querer apagar un incendio con alcohol.

Mi moral estaba en juego.

•──•─•──•✦•──•─•──•

_23 de octubre, 18..._

_Esta mañana ha resultado difícil de sobrellevar, en especial para mi querida Annie. Sus gritos hicieron eco en toda la mansión, llegando incluso a mi pequeño rincón sagrado en la biblioteca. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí rumbo a su alcoba para ver qué estaba ocurriendo. La encontré fuera de la cama, con el rostro rojo de cólera y una mirada rapaz sobre una pobre sirvienta temblorosa, cuyo único pecado había sido abrir las cortinas._

_Con toda la vergüenza del mundo, tuve que pedirle a la pobre criada que se retirara y me senté al lado de mi hija para tranquilizarla, aún desconcertado por ese comportamiento tan impropio de su persona, hasta entonces silenciosa y taciturna como lirios en medio de un estanque. Le expliqué que los baños de Sol eran recomendación del doctor para asegurar su pronta recuperación, algo que no solo yo esperaba con ansías, sino también sus amigos, y por supuesto, su prometido._

_Pasé al menos una hora luchando por hacerla entrar en razón, pero su excusa para evitar el tratamiento permaneció siendo la misma todo el rato. Argumentaba que la luz estaba debilitándola, que prefería sanar con las cortinas cerradas aún si eso significaba retrasar nuestro regreso a Viena. Cuando dijo eso, la miré con severidad; al no encontrar un punto de inflexión en su determinación, tuve que ceder. Besé su frente, la arropé entre los edredones de la cama y sostuve su mano hasta que volvió a quedarse dormida, como solía hacerlo cuando era más pequeña. Verla retozar tranquila en el mundo de los sueños me brindo la paz suficiente para dejarla en ese oscuro recinto hasta que estuviera lista._

_•──•─•──•✦•──•─•──•_

Hastiado, desistí de la lectura para no seguir atormentado por la tentación que me provocaba saber cuál era el contenido del diario y subí a mi alcoba por primera vez. Era espaciosa y sofisticada, quizá demasiado para un simple tutor. Sin embargo, como suele ocurrir con frecuencia, alguien de origen humilde puede acostumbrarse fácilmente a los lujos y comodidades, pero no viceversa. Cuando menos lo esperaba, mi cuerpo ya estaba sepultado entre sábanas de lino y mi cabeza reposaba en un mullido almohadón de plumas revestido de seda. Todo el cansancio acumulado tras maldormir varios días en coche pesó sobre mi cuerpo, ahora convertido en un ancla sumergiéndose despacio en las plácidas profundidades del océano.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré rodeado por hierba. El Sol calentó mi cuerpo de inmediato mientras que la brisa primaveral acariciaba mis mejillas y revolvía mi cabello de por sí desaliñado. Confundido mas no asustado, me puse de pie para descubrir que estaba en medio de un jardín rebosante de flores, algunas de ellas ni siquiera propias de la estación; debía estar soñando.

Escuché a lo lejos el suave murmullo de una fuente. El distintivo gorgoreo me guió hacia una zona alejada del jardín, donde los arbustos bien podados hacían juego con hermosas estatuas de carácter férico encantador. En medio de éstas había una fuente de granito blanco dejando caer borbotones cristalinos que, al ser tocados por el Sol, creaban una corona de arcoíris por encima de la cabeza de una hermosa joven rubia vestida de blanco, contemplando su reflejo en el agua en silencio.

"Es ella, tiene que serlo", pensé en mis adentros.

Absorto en su belleza, la contemplé desde lejos, incapaz de perturbar la reflexión en la que se encontraba. Sin embargo, no fue necesario interrumpir ese momento tan introspectivo, pues pronto se percató de mi presencia y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Contrario a lo que imaginaba, me fue imposible reaccionar a sus encantos pues comencé a hundirme, como si alguien me hubiera puesto un grillete en ambos tobillos. Fui cayendo poco a poco, en una moción que inmediato relacioné con las descripciones del libro de relatos de Medio Oriente, cuando los personajes eran presas de arenas movedizas. Por más que intenté pedirle ayuda a gritos a mi adorada doncella, de mi boca no salía sonido alguno. Ella, por su parte, sólo me miraba descender con sus ojos azules, profundos como dos lagos congelados.

Desperté de golpe. Había regresado a la habitación, a las sábanas de lino, a las almohadas revestidas de seda y a la oscuridad que cubría todo. Me levanté del lecho todavía agitado y en completa confusión, estado que rápido se tornó en miedo al encontrarme cara a cara con una figura parada al pie de la cama.

•──•─•──•✦•──•─•──•


	2. Chapter 2

•──•─•──•✦•──•─•──•

La diminuta figura negra se apresuró a correr las cortinas. Cuando la luz exterior entró al cuarto y golpeó mi espalda con la calidez de la mañana, el miedo se disipó y me giré para encarar a quién había sido el responsable de ponerme los pelos de punta.

—¡Herr Hover! ¡Qué susto le he propiciado!

Era sirvienta de la noche anterior. Parecía estar igual de agitada que yo, tal vez incluso más, deducción a la que llegué cuando noté la palidez fantasmal de su rostro. Por lo visto, ella no esperaba toparse conmigo despierto a esa hora; seguro pensaba hacer de su presencia —como cualquier sirvienta— un par de manos asendosas e invisibles actuando silenciosamente desde las penumbras para no perturbar el sueño de su huésped encomendado.

—Tranquila, querida.

—En serio, lo lamento —dijo tan avergonzada que comenzó a juguetear con la tela de su delantal—. Debí haber abierto la puerta con más cuidado...

—No se preocupe —respondí; ni siquiera había escuchado si la puerta necesitaba aceite—. Supongo que Frau Braun le dijo sobre mi horario.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, ¿qué se le puede hacer? —Dejé salir un bostezo despreocupado—. Muchas gracias por venir a despertarme.

El color regreso a la cara de la sirvienta con mi agradecimiento. Tal como ocurrió durante nuestro primer encuentro, se retiró en silencio y no supe de ella durante toda la mañana, tiempo que dediqué para impartirle a mi pupila lecciones de historia y etiqueta en un acogedor cuarto que Frau Braun había pedido ser acondicionado con propósitos educativos. El lugarcito, de techo alto y pocos muebles, resultaba perfecto para evitar las constantes distracciones a las que Fräulein Braun sucumbía. No obstante, ahora era yo quién de vez en cuando tenía la mente dispersa, sobre todo orbitando en el misterio que evocaba el nombre de la mujer del cuadro y su repentina aparición en mis sueños.

—¿Le pasa algo?

Era la cuarta vez que escuchaba esa pregunta surgir en un lapso de dos horas. Mi pupila distaba de ser una tonta; quienes la conocían por primera vez podían saberlo con tan solo ser captados por su par de brillantes ojos castaños, siendo yo mismo testigo y víctima enumeradas ocasiones de semejante perspicacia.

—No es nada, continuemos con...

—¿Se encuentra melancólico por estar lejos de Viena?

Aunque Fräulein Braun tuviera una agudeza mental que presidía a su edad, seguía teniendo una percepción inocente del mundo, lo cual me salvó de explicar la complejidad de los sentimientos que un adulto podía experimentar. Bastaba con poner un velo rosa por encima de las situaciones que los involucraran para mantenerla a salvo de ellos hasta que fuera lo suficientemente madura para sobrellevarlos.

—Así es.

—Pensé que deseaba viajar fuera de la ciudad unos meses. —Exclamó mi pupila en tono inquisitivo.

—Y me agrada, Fräulein. Solo que... bueno, adaptarse a un lugar nuevo en algunas ocasiones toma tiempo. —Hice una pausa para cerrar el libro y levantarme del escritorio, dándome el tiempo suficiente para idear un ejempl—. Es como cuando le regalaron a Milo en su cumpleaños; supongo que recordará lo mucho que aulló durante los primeros días por las noches.

—Mamá estaba vuelta loca. —Recordó con una descarada mueca burlona que formó hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

—El proceso de adaptación es similar al que algunos vivimos. Claro, sin aullidos o cosas de ese estilo.

Mi explicación pareció ser suficiente para que dejara el interrogatorio y pudiésemos continuar la clase. Al concluir, bajamos a comer junto con su madre y Reiner, quien había optado por matar el tiempo esa mañana cabalgando por los alrededores de la propiedad. Escucharlo describir con sumo detalle los emblemáticos parajes boscosos, los pequeños animales del lugar y el contraste entre viento fresco y la calidez del Sol despertó en mí la envidia. Éstos momentos me hacían entrar en contacto con la realidad a la que estaba sujeto: no importaba cuán distinto fuera mi trato comparado con el resto, era y continuaría siendo parte de la servidumbre; para nosotros, el tiempo de ocio era una ilusión a la cual aferrarnos hasta fin de mes, cuando llegaba un solo día libre como recompensa por el arduo trabajo.

Fue en un momento de lucidez entre mi oda de autodesprecio que noté a Fräulein Braun sentada de forma impropia, con el cuerpo en dirección a la ventana que daba al jardín en vez de la mesa. Extrañado por su encontrado interés por el exterior, me vi con la obligación de carraspear para así llamar su atención y hacerla regresar a la postura correcta y encarara el plato, todo bajo la supervisión de los ojos de buitre de su madre.

—Hace un día hermoso, ¿por qué no salen un rato al jardín? —Sugirió Reiner al tiempo que limpiaba las comisuras de sus labios con un pañuelo—. Gabi parece muy interesada en el exterior.

Y en efecto, lo estaba. Cuando volví a fijarme en ella, había vuelto a la misma posición de antes, pero su expresión no era como tal una que proyectara ansiedad por salir, sino todo lo contrario: lucía pasmada y tensa, como si estuviera viendo algo terrible.

—¿La puede ver, Herr Hoover? —Preguntó mi pupila en voz baja, señalando con dedo índice tembloroso a una magnífica fuente de granito blanco entre la maleza salvaje que se suponía era el jardín.

Desconcertado, dirigí mi atención al punto donde ella apuntaba y quedé tan perplejo como ella al notar las similitudes entre la fuente de mi sueño y la que estaba viendo a plena luz del día.

—¿No la ve? ¡Está sentada de espaldas! —Gritó Fräulein Braun, tomándome del brazo con una brusquedad que desconocía y a la cual no supe cómo reaccionar—. ¡Ahí!

—¡Gabi, suelta a Herr Hoover en este instante! —Exclamó su madre con irritación.

—¡Pero, Mutter! —Giró su cabecita recubierta por rulos castaños y listones hacia nosotros; tenía el rostro infestado con lágrimas y terror—. Ella está... ahí...

Fräulein Braun se desplomó en mis brazos como un pajarillo presa de una ventisca helada. Conmosionado por el desvanecimiento de mi pupila, busqué con la mirada a aquellos que nos acompañaban y vi el horror incrustado en sus ojos. La madre llamó a gritos a la servidumbre mientras Reiner tomaba a Fräulein Braun de mis brazos para llevarla a su alcoba tan pronto fuera posible. En un santiamén, la mansión estaba puesta de cabeza por amos y sirvientes por igual que subían y bajan escaleras como gallinas sin cabeza, ritual al que yo me uní sin dudarlo; en esos instantes, la salud de mi pupila lo era todo.

•──•─•──•✦•──•─•──•

_25 de octubre, 18..._

_Estoy preocupado, como ayer y como el día anterior a ese. Después de nuestra plática sobre baños solares, Annie se sumió en un profundo sueño del que no ha podido despertar. Su inusual estado ha provocado en mí un terrible desliz emocional que no me ha permitido separarme de su lado. El rostro de mi hija parece más y más demacrado conforme pasan las horas; el lozano rosa en sus mejillas y labios ha sido suplantado por un tono amoratado, mortencio. Debido al terrible aspecto que tiene, me he visto con la obligación de hacerle la prueba del espejo por lo menos tres veces por hora. Para el alivio de mi ya desgastada mente, la superficie siempre resulta empañada._

_La mayoría del tiempo Annie no se mueve, pero cuando lo hace, los quejidos que emite y la brusquedad de sus movimientos resultan inquietantes no solo para mí, sino también para quienes les ha tocado atestiguar semejante naturaleza. Su rostro acartonado comienza a ponerse húmedo de sudor y lágrimas, y las palabras que logran salir de sus labios no tienen sentido alguno._

_Me rehuso a pensar que el suyo es un caso perdido. Hoy a primera hora envié un mensaje urgente al joven Arlert para que viniera a visitarla, todo con la esperanza de que su presencia traiga de vuelta a mi pequeña del ensueño. Puede ser que me encuentre idealizando la escena, ¿pero qué puede hacer un padre cuando la vida de su única hija pende de un hilo?_

_Hasta lo imposible._

_•──•─•──•✦•──•─•──•_

Los minutos se transformaron en horas durante las cuales los pasillos y habitaciones de la mansión se fueron oscureciendo al caer la tarde. Fräulein Braun permaneció dormida en su alcoba en compañía de su madre y las sirvientas que iban y venían según los mandatos de ésta. Por mi parte, me recluí en la biblioteca a fumar un puro con mi amigo Reiner. Al principio, pensé que me contaría alguna aventura suya ocurrida durante su reciente viaje a las exóticas tierras de la India, pero solo compartimos el silencio y una que otra mirada consternada.

Quizá para sorpresa de ambos, me encontraba más tranquilo a comparación de horas antes, cuando ocurrió el desmayo que llevaría a mi pupila a permanecer en cama por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Fuera del terrible susto y la incertidumbre por saber el estado de Fräulein Braun, mis pensamientos y atención volvían de nueva cuenta al diario rojo. Seguía intacto sobre el escritorio, como si estuviera esperando a que por fin sucumbiera a su siniestro llamado entre las gruesas nubes de humo que pululaban por la biblioteca, haciéndome recrear mentalmente de forma casi instantánea una mañana londinense.

—¿Crees que vaya a despertar pronto?

La voz de Reiner fue el milagro que me sacó del pozo de la locura. De inmediato volteé hacia él, esperando encontrarlo mirándome fijamente. No obstante, mi apuesta se encontraba lejos de ser acertada: estaba ido, con la atención puesta en la ventana con vista al jardín para intentar ocultar de forma poco exitosa las lágrimas que resbalanban por sus afilados pómulos.

Al no haber tenido hermanos que sobrevivieran la niñez, Reiner encontró en su prima ese hueco filial que en secreto añoraba. Lo sabía por la manera en cómo cuidaba hasta la sombra de Fräulein Braun cuando ésta intentaba hacer actividades potencialmente peligrosas, algo que ocurría con mucha frecuencia. No poder velar por su bienestar lo tenía hecho un manojo de frustración y nervios; ahora era mi deber ser la piedra angular para que no se derrumbara.

—Estoy seguro, es una muchacha con muy buena salud.

Me dedicó una sonrisa lastimera que erizó los vellos de mi nuca; debo admitir que jamás fui un buen actor, hasta el más idiota podría notarlo.

—Mira, por el momento no podemos asumir que se trata de un caso perdido —expliqué, mostrándole completa sinceridad—. Está siendo atendida de la mejor forma posible mientras buscan a un médico en el pueblo más cercano.

Reiner respiró hondo al mismo tiempo que enjuagaba las lágrimas furtivas con su pañuelo. El dolor de otra pérdida en tan poco tiempo sería perjudicial para la familia.

—Tienes razón. —Guardó silencio unos segundos, tomó un libro al azar del librero y comenzó a hojearlo de manera desinteresada—. Lo siento, pero me es imposible concebir lo que está pasado.

No podía estar más de acuerdo; la situación fue extraña, por no decir irreal. Los gritos de Fräulein Braun interrumpieron mi intento por decirle a Reiner algunas palabras de consuelo, cerrándome la boca como si le hubieran puesto un candado del que no tenía acceso a la llave. El miedo y la desesperación inyectados en su voceita me volvieron a causar escalofríos al intentar analizarlos y no poder ser capaz de encontrarles sentido. Estaba seguro que no había nadie afuera a la hora de la comida. Por unos instantes busqué darle una solución lógica imaginando que se trataba de alguna sirvienta pasando por ahí, pero volvía a entrar en duda por el terror que había infundido en mi pupila. Este círculo vicioso se terminó resumiendo en una sola pregunta: ¿quién era la mujer del jardín?

—Será mejor que tomemos un té, seguro eso podrá hacernos pensar con claridad.

Asentí.

Reiner se encaminó a la campanilla de servicio y la jaló un dos veces. En menos tiempo de lo que esperaba, entro por la puerta la joven sirvienta de pelo negro y carácter tímido. Tan pronto me vió, optó por dirigir su mirada a Reiner.

—Buenas tardes, ¿qué se les ofrece?

—Té y unas galletas si no es mucho pedir, Fräulein. —Ordenó mi amigo, buscando mostrarse apacible.

—Enseguida, Herr Braun.

Antes de que volviera a desaparecer tras la puerta, ella y yo hicimos un brevísimo contacto visual. A diferencia de nuestros primeros encuentros, en esta ocasión compartíamos la misma tristeza que había caído sobre todos en la mansión.

•──•─•──•✦•──•─•──•

_28 de octubre, 18..._

_Un milagro ocurrió hoy por la tarde: Annie abrió los ojos. Aunque en un principio comenzó a preguntar cosas como la hora y fecha, pronto logró incorporarse tras su letargo. Respondí sus dudas y después le comenté que había mandado a traer a su prometido debio a su estado y que éste llegaría mañana a mediodía; la noticia devolvió el color a su rostro, antes pálido como una máscara funeraria._

_Decidí entonces hacer traer la merienda a su alcoba y nos deleitamos con té negro y strudel de manzana mientras le contaba a detalle todo lo ocurrido durante los últimos días durante su ausencia. Fue en este momento que la noté de a ratos perdida, mirando insistentemente en dirección a la puerta de su habitación. Le pregunté en varias ocasiones si deseaba salir a tomar aire fresco en el jardín, a lo que me respondía meneando la cabeza de lado a lado y diciendo que aún no era tiempo._

_A pesar de intuir algo extraño en su voz, no volví a insistirle. Siendo sincero, lo único que deseo es no verla de vuelta postrada en cama, durmiendo entre pesadillas constantes fuera de mi entendimiento._

_•──•─•──•✦•──•─•──•_

Después de la merienda, me excusé con Reiner para subir a mi alcoba y tener un rato a solas, hábito que, ya fuera bueno o malo, tenía desde niño. En mi peregrinaje, hice una parada especial para visitar a la doncella del cuadro, siempre hermosa y resplandeciente como la aurora. Tan solo verla incrementaba el tamborileo de mi corazón y hacía de mis mejillas dos brazas al rojo vivo. Entre más tiempo pasaba frente al retrato, mis inquietudes sobre la modelo incrementaban. Por un momento, olvidé lo acontecido con Fräulein Braun y el pesaroso ambiente de la mansión para hundirme en el profundo azul de sus ojos. Las puntas de mis dedos se deslizaron por el contorno de su rostro, deseando en secreto que fuera su piel y no una pintura la que estuviera recibiendo mis caricias. Tenía tanto acumulado en mi boca para decirle, pero nada parecía estar a su altura.

—¿Así de grande es lo que siente por mí? —Me preguntó una voz de mujer al oído.

—Tan grande que no puedo expresarlo con palabras —respondí por inercia.

Cuando supe lo que había hecho me exalté y giré solo para darle la razón a mi intuición: no había nadie. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, buscando una explicación coherente son sucumbir a lo tétrica que resultaba la situación; ¿era posible que estuviera perdiendo la cabeza por la mujer del cuadro al punto de imaginar que me había hablado? Comencé a sudar frío y apresuré el paso hacia mi alcoba, de donde no quise salir ni siquiera para la cena.

Durante el confinamiento, llegué a cuestionar mi estado emocional y mental desde nuestra llegada la tarde de ayer y el efecto que había permeado en cada uno de nosotros en tan solo un día, siendo en mi caso el síntoma más notorio los intensos sentimientos hacia un objeto inanimado que no dejaban de crecer. Distaba de solucionar lo que ocurría con mi pupila, pero decidi tomar riendas de mi situación poniéndome una sola regla: no volver a mirar el cuadro en lo que restaba de nuestra estadía en la mansión. Según la hipótesis que tenía, solo así podría regresar a Viena con mi cordura intacta.

•──•─•──•✦•──•─•──•


	3. Chapter 3

_•──•─•──•✦•──•─•──•_

_29 de octubre,18..._

_Pensé que la llegada del joven Arlert elevaría los ánimos de Annie, pero estaba equivocado. Antes su rostro se iluminaba con tan solo verlo; ahora, ni siquiera una destello de luz chisporroteo de sus ojos cuando la saludó besando el dorso de su mano. Era como si estuviera frente a un desconocido en vez del hombre a quien estaba prometida. Pasamos todo el día en la habitación haciéndole compañía, y por más que insinuaramos salir a disfrutar del aire fresco, ella se negaba con las mismas palabras de ayer mientras tenía fija la mirada en el marco en umbral de la puerta: todavía no es tiempo._

_La apatía de Annie hacia nuestro invitado no hizo más que consternarme. Sin embargo, doy gracias al cielo por la paciencia del joven Arlert, quien se ha portado de maravilla a pesar de los momentos ausentes de Annie. Durante la cena, se mostró comprensivo con la situación y me aseguró que le brindaría una buena vida a mi pequeña cuando el mal que la aquejaba se esfumara de su cuerpo. Saberlo me tranquiliza un poco, pero es inevitable dejar a un lado la posibilidad de un cambio en la actitud del joven Arlert; las preocupaciones de un padre no terminan nunca._

_Ésta noche volveré a rezar por la salud de Annie; tal vez mañana se produzca un milagro._

_•──•─•──•✦•──•─•──•_

No sentía hambre ni sed, solo cansancio. Me quedé profundamente dormido, ignorando qué podría estar ocurriendo a mi alrededor. Todo era una masa de oscuridad y silencio, y aunque a muchos la sensación podría ser sobrecogedora, me dejé envolver en ella como un niño buscando cobijo en el pecho de su madre. Permanecí en ese estado apacible por quién sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que un candor rodeó mi pecho seguido de una trémula respiración en el cuello que me trajo de vuelta a las penumbras de la realidad. Estaba agitado, a punto de levantarme y correr al exterior, pero me fue imposible al darme cuenta que dos brazos me sujetaban. Con un creciente temor a lo desconocido, envié una de mis temblorosas manos hacia el área invadida, encontrándome dos brazos que se estremecieron de inmediato con mi tacto, apretándome con desespero.

—¿Quién es? —Pregunté con un hilo de voz.

Unos finos dedos se entrelazaron con los míos; poner resistencia me resultó casi imposible.

—Exijo saber quién es usted —dije con la poca firmeza que logré retener.

Como respuesta, recibí un estremecedor beso en la nuca que me quitó toda la voluntad. Los labios continuaron presionándose contra mi piel desnuda, inyectando su veneno mientras exijía que me dijera algo, siendo el único fruto de mi interrogación una risita breve. El cuerpo que alguna vez había sido mío carecía de fuerzas y voluntad, ahora era poseído por alguien que no quería dar la cara. Entonces cerré los ojos, sabiendo que iba a ser incapaz de resistirme al placer producido por tan repentino acontecimiento. Perdí la noción del tiempo al ser presa de sus caricias lascivas, pagando cada una de ellas con suspiros resignados hasta que percibí un brillo dorado filtrándose por mis párpados. Como si fuera obra de magia, logré abrir los ojos de golpe, y con ello, recuperé la movilidad y el raciocinio.

Hice un esfuerzo descomunal para sentarme en la orilla del colchón y evité mirar hacia atrás, sin entender si se debía al miedo o a la urgencia por descubrir la verdad aguardando a mis espaldas. Me quedé en la misma posición, intentando digerir lo ocurrido. Mis entrañas seguían estremeciéndose; ni en mi sueño más impío había experimentado un deseo tan profundo y delicado como el que me habían profesado esas caricias. Mi mano derecha se elevó a la altura de mi cuello e hizo un recorrido ligero deslizándose por el resto de mi cuerpo en un intento fallido para recolectar el rastro indecoroso dejado por los misteriosos dedos, aún sabiendo que sería imposible replicar el fuego con sus cenizas. En mi delirio fébril, encontré lógico que hubiera sido mi hermosa dama del retrato la causante de esas sensaciones tan placenteras como pecaminosas a manera de reprimenda por jurar que me alejaría de ella. Sí, tenía que serlo; me tenía hechizado, estaba su merced sin posibilidad de escapatoria.

Deseaba verla... no, necesitaba verla.

Todavía son voltear, tomé del sillón cercano mi bata y me la coloqué antes de salir al pasillo del exterior, el cual me recibió con las cortinas de las ventanas abiertas de par en par, iluminando la alfombra roja persa con un brillo dorado. Apresuré mi paso hacia las escaleras hasta llegar al lugar de mi amada. Cuando la vi, sonreí aliviado por encontrarla esperándome. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos para besarlos, aliviado por saber que no se había ido a ningún lado.

—¿Herr Hoover?...

La cercanía entre nosotros fue interrumpida por la menuda figura de mi pupila parada al pie de la escalera. Saber que había recuperado consciencia me llenó de tranquilidad, pero seguía pálida como un cirio; reflejada en su mirada castaña había una mixtura de alivio y preocupación que me hizo sudar frío. Fräulein Braun subió las escaleras entre sollozos hasta llegar a donde estaba para estrecharme entre sus menudos brazos y esconder su húmedo rostro en mi estómago. Acto seguido, llevé una mano a su cabeza y la palmé con ternura, buscando consolarla de algo que no comprendía.

Después de lograr tranquilizarla, mi pupila me tomó de la mano para guiarme hacia el comedor donde su primo y su madre estaban sentados esperando el arribo del almuerzo; sus reacciones al verme fueron similares a la de Fräulein Braun. Fui nuevamente estrechado al mismo tiempo que los escuchaba murmurar gratitud a Dios, en especial de parte de Frau Braun. Luego, me invitaron a sentarme con ellos a pesar de no estar vestido para la ocasión.

—Nos alegra mucho que hayas despertado —exclamó Reiner—. Ayer por la noche no lucías muy bien que digamos.

—Tenías una fiebre muy alta, cariño —dijo Frau Braun, apretándome la muñeca de forma afectuosa—. Qué estés mejor nos ha tomado desapercibidos.

—De... ¿de qué habla, _Madame_?

—Ha estado en cama por días —explicó Fräulein Braun, llevándose una mirada de disgusto por parte de su madre.

—Fräulein Finger lo encontró inconsciente en el suelo de la biblioteca cuando fue a retirar la copa de jerez que le ordené llevarle.

—¿Fräulein Finger? —Repetí.

El vago recuerdo de la sirvienta con espeso pelo negro entrando a la biblioteca apareció en mi mente.

—¿Hace cuánto pasó eso?

—Una semana. —Contestó Reiner.

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, incapaz de procesar lo que estaban diciendo. En un principio pensé que estaban tomándome el pelo, pero era imposible; los Braun eran gente seria, jamás jugarían con algo tan delicado como esto. Intenté hacer memoria de lo ocurrido esa noche en la biblioteca en un intento desesperado por brindarle sentido a todo. Podía verlo claramente: los grandes estantes de madera contra la pared, el techo decorado con un fresco retratando alegorías de las cuatro estaciones, la formidable ventana con vista al jardín enmarcada por exquisitas cortinas verdes, los cómodos sillones de terciopelo azul, el escritorio cercano repleto de documentos y libros, entre ellos...

—El diario rojo.

Recibí miradas perpleja.

—¿Qué dijo, Herr Hoover? —Preguntó temerosa Fräulein Braun.

Me levanté de golpe, causando sobresalto tanto a mi pupila como a su madre y atravesé el comedor a zancadas para ir hacia la biblioteca.

—¡Oye, Bert!

La mano de Reiner cayó sobre mi hombro y lo apretó, ocasionando que me detuviera en seco.

—¿Qué pasa, amigo? —Me preguntó a la par que me soltaba para plantarse frente mío—. Si te sientes mal, te puedo acompañar a tu alcoba.

Meneé la cabeza.

—Necesito un libro de la biblioteca —contesté tajante, haciéndolo a un lado.

—Puedo conseguirlo por ti, Bert —insistió Reiner, obligándome a tomar asiento en un diván que estaba en el camino—. Estás muy alterado, debes reposar; no queremos que vuelvas a empeorar.

De pronto sentí como si en mi pecho se hubiera formado un nudo que le impedía a mis pulmones expandirse plenamente. Comencé a respirar con dificultad, sintiendo que el aire entrando por mis fosas nasales se asemejaba a inhalar aire caliente. La voz de Reiner fue haciéndose cada vez más lejana al tiempo que las paredes y muebles de la casa iban derritiéndose como cera. Desde rabillo del ojo, pude notar una titilante luz blanca. A comparación del distorsionado entorno que me rodeaba, ésta se mostraba íntegra y seguía una línea de movimiento recto hasta lo que asumí era una ventana.

—¿Bert?... ¡Bertholdt! Be...

Mi vista se fue nublando hasta convertirse en penumbras silenciosas.

•──•─•──•✦•──•─•──•

_31 de octubre,18..._

_No hay palabras para describir lo acontecido la noche anterior en la alcoba de Annie. Su sirvienta personal llamó a mi puerta alarmada exigiendo con lágrimas en los ojos que la acompañara a la habitación de ésta para hacerla entrar en razón o se marcharía de la mansión en ese mismo instante. Sin dejar que dijera más, fui con ella hacia la habitación donde estaba mi hija. Con el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho, entré sin pedir permiso y la encontré sentada en su cama. La llamé por su nombre, pero Annie no mostró interés en mi presencia por estar completamente inmersa delineando con el dedo indice el aire mientras hablaba en voz baja en dirección a la parte vacía de la cama._

_Me acerqué a ella lentamente. Sus dedos se deslizaban en la nada de tal forma que parecía estar acariciando el rostro de un ser invisible con una precisión escabrosa. Fue así que logré escuchar la conversación que mantenía consigo misma y se me heló la sangre; era como si estuviera hablando con un amante. Supe en ese momento que no podía seguir más tiempo ahí adentro._

_Cuando salí del recinto, me encontré con la pobre mujer ahogada en sollozos. Me confesó con toda la vergüenza de alguien cuyo decoro y recato eran virtudes que regían su vida que noche anterior había ido a verla y la encontró haciendo cosas que ni siquiera me atrevo a escribir por el alto nivel indecoroso que implican. Imaginar a mi hija en esas circunstancias fue suficiente como para acabar con el cansancio y mantenerme toda la noche en vela, pensando en cómo solucionar su problema._

_•──•─•──•✦•──•─•──•_

Desperté nuevamente en mi habitación, con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Una mano blanca obstruyó mi vista, acercándome un vaso con agua. Alterado por su repentina aparicion, decidí tomarla tras titubear un poco.

—¿Cómo se encuentra, Herr Hoover?

Alcé mi mirada tan pronto reconocí la voz: se trataba de la sirvienta de pelo negro, parada lado de la cama como si fuera mi ángel guardián.

—No... no lo sé —confesé con total honestidad—. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?

—Tan solo unos minutos, Frau Braun me ha pedido que lo asista mientras se recupera. —Respondió.

—Ya veo. Muchas gracias.

Los finos labios de la sirvienta se curvaron en una sonrisa gentil—. Es tan solo mi deber.

Guardé silencio unos segundos, inseguro de hacer o no la pregunta que su presencia evocaba. Si bien podría vivir sin saberlo, lo encontraba necesario para poder darle sentido a lo acontecido esos últimos días y solo ella podía darme las respuestas necesarias para dejar en claro que todo lo anterior había sido no más que un largo sueño.

—Fräulein Finger, quisiera molestarla con una cuestión.

Por su expresión, debía estar sorprendida de que supiera su apellido.

—¿Qué necesita?

—Cómo... —Tomé aire, buscando infundirme el valor necesario—. ¿Cómo es que me encontró esa noche en la biblioteca?

La joven dejó salir un suspiro lento y prolongado, como si volver a aquel momento le pesara.

—Escuché un estruendo venir desde el interior de la biblioteca y...

—Puede sentarse si gusta —exclamé, señalando el espacio libre del colchón.

Aunque se encontraba claramente aturdida por la idea de algo que podía ser un gesto muy íntimo, accedió.

—Gracias, eh... ¿dónde estaba? ¡Ah! Sí, el estruendo proveniente de la biblioteca. —Carraspeó—. Entré sin tocar la puerta y lo encontré tirado en el suelo, aferrándose a un libro rojo. Repetía un nombre de mujer en voz baja... era Hannah o Anna, no lo recuerdo muy bien.

—Annie.

El nombre se me salió de la boca con tanta naturalidad que hasta yo quedé sorprendido. No recordaba a alguien con un nombre así, sin embargo, sentía un terrible apego. Cada una de las letras que lo conformaban quemaban con intensidad en mi pecho; ¿sería acaso ese el nombre de mi amada doncella del cuadro? Algo muy adentro de mí sabía que estaba encaminado por el camino correcto.

—Sí, creo que era ese el nombre —dijo la sirvienta en tono pensativo—. Ardía en fiebre, tuve que llamar a algunos de mis compañeros para que lo llevaran a su alcoba. No paraba de repetir ese nombre, inclusive suplicaba que lo llevaran al jardín cuando fuera Luna llena porque se encontraría con ella.

Fuera de buscar responderle, mi atención comenzó a divagar por el cuarto hasta concentrarse en la sortija plateada que la sirvienta traía puesta.

—¿Quién es el afortunado?

Mi pregunta logró que se sonrojara, haciéndola lucir aún más encantadora. Por su forma de ser, seguro debía tener a más de uno detrás suyo; sin duda alguna su futuro esposo debía considerarse un hombre con suerte.

—Es un muchacho de mi pueblo —contestó todavía avergonzada, jugando con la sortija—. Crecimos juntos y cuando me mudé para ejercer oficio de sirvienta, decidimos mantener contacto por correspondencia. Una cosa pasó a la otra y cuando nos vimos en mi día libre pues... —Se sonrió—. Dentro de un mes lo haremos oficial.

—Felicidades, Fräulein —exclamé, buscando dedicarle la mejor de mis sonrisas a pesar de sentir mucho cansancio.

—Gracias. —Se puso de pie, acomodando las faldas del vestido y el delantal con sus manos—. Será mejor que vuelva a dormir, así tendrá fuerzas para mañana.

Acepté que me ayudara a recostarme y apagara la poca luz que iluminaba la habitación para poder descansar mejor. Tras una breve despedida, volví a quedarme solo. Me recosté de lado y cerré los ojos, en busca de encontrarme de nuevo conmigo mismo después de tantos deslices turbulentos. Jamás pensé que un viaje para alejarme del bullicio citadino podría hacerme enfermar a tal grado. Tan pronto pudiera sanarme, le pediría a Frau Braun permiso de regresar a Viena; no me creía dispuesto a arriesgar mi salud de esta forma.

—Liebling, ¿acaso no decías que me amabas?

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Esa voz... Recolecté todas mis fuerzas para lograr sentarme y por fin encontrarme cara a cara con ella. Era hermosa, tanto que el retrato de las escaleras parecía una burla. Sus ojos, azules como dos mares congelados, se derretían en lágrimas que yo había ocasionado por tener pensamientos tan egoístas. Su presencia, aunque pudiera resultar inquietante para muchos, me tranquilizaba. Estire mi mano para poder atrapar con ella una de sus mejillas; tal como pensé desde un inicio, estaba fría y húmeda.

—Perdóname, yo... yo te amo. —Le dije en voz baja, acercando mi nariz a la suya—. Te amo más de lo que puedes imaginar.

Sus dedos danzaron por mi mandíbula, provocándome escalofríos.

—Quieres irte, volveré a estar sola.

—Eso es mentira, jamás te abandonaría —respondí, peinando su fino cabello con gentileza.

—¿Por qué estás tan lejos de mí? —Susurró; su pregunta me partió el corazón.

—No lo sé. —Contesté—. La línea entre nosotros se vuelve más gruesa conforme pasan los días.

—Solo hay una forma de solucionarlo, liebling. —Dijo ella, posando su mano contra mi pecho—. Si en verdad me amas, ya debes saber la respuesta.

Tragué saliva; entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Arropé entre mis brazos su delicada figura y permanecimos así por lo que parecieron horas. Había muchas cosas que me ataban al mundo exterior, cosas que tal vez ella no comprendería al ser no más que un recuerdo hecho de sombras y melancolía cuya existencia había sido ignorada por el resto. Estaba sola, obligada a padecer los estragos del tiempo y el olvido. Esta reflexión me llevó a plantearme una sola pregunta: ¿qué tan dispuesto estaba a borrar la distancia que nos separaba?

•──•─•──•✦•──•─•──•

_1 de noviembre, 18..._

_Mientras escribo esto, el nudo en mi garganta se aprieta con mayor fuerza. Hoy por la mañana se nos dio al joven Arlert y a mí una noticia devastadora: encontraron a... sin vi... en los jardines, cerca de la... Tardé en procesar las palabras del jar...ero, no podía ser posible... no debía ser..._

_En n...ación, subí a buscarla en su habitación... na.... mi hija... no estaba... Yo... no sé si pu... Ann..._

_•──•─•──•✦•──•─•──•_

_2 de noviembre, 1896_

_Querido primo Reiner:_

_Espero te encuentres bien. Me parece acertado que por fin le hayas tomado la palabra al doctor Jeager; pasar una temporada de descanso en Wengen te brindará el aire fresco de los Alpes que tus pulmones necesitan para recuperarse de la terrible tos que ha estado aquejándote últimamente._

_Ésta carta no es solo para recordarte lo mucho que te extrañamos en Viena, sino también una forma de desahogarme por cosas ocurridas tiempo atrás que no puedo hablar salvo contigo y Mutter. Espero no te incomode leerlo; de ser así, pido disculpas de antemano, eres libre de quemar esta carta si así lo deseas._

_Han pasado años desde el incidente, pero los fantasmas que nacieron de este me persiguen; todavía no sabría decirte si el miedo se acrecentó debido a la cercanía con las fechas del suceso o la mudanza a un nuevo hogar tras la boda. Por las noches, cuando cierro los ojos, puedo verlo otra vez, tan fresco como el aire de esa mañana: Herr Hoover en el jardín con una herida en la sien; sangre seca cubría parte de su rostro y un lado de la fuente dónde supuestamente se golpeado, ocasionándose la muerte. Hasta la fecha, sigo pensando que me recuperé en el momento equivocado; nadie debería experimentar la_ _visión_ _de una escena tan trágica_.

_Mutter dice que fue la fiebre selló el destino de Herr Hoover tras causarle las alucinaciones que lo llevaron al punto de hacerlo disociar entre lo real y lo ficticio. Por las noches, según me contó tiempo después, lo encontraban deambulando_ _solo_ _por los pasillos o hablando con el retrato de las escaleras, ese de la joven rubia de grandes ojos azules que pareció gustarle el primer día. Debes recordarlo, tú mismo lo obligaste a regresar a su alcoba en más de una ocasión por las noches para evitar que se lastimara. El solo imaginar que un hombre tan joven e inteligente como Herr Hoover terminó de esa forma me destroza el alma; tenía los ojos verdes más gentiles que he visto en mi vida..._

_Ambos estuvimos dos semanas en cama, luchando por nuestras vidas cuando pensábamos que ibamos a estar seguros de la enfermedad viviendo una temporada en el campo tras la muerte de Vater meses antes. Dios tenga a ambos en su Santa Gloria._

_Buscaré finalizar esta carta en una nota positiva deseando que tu estadía en Wengen sea grata y productiva. Por favor, sé indulgente conmigo y descríbe el pueblo y sus alrededores lo mejor que puedas en tu siguiente carta, la estaré esperando con ansias._

_Tu prima que te quiere,_   
_Gabi Grice_

_•──•─•──•✦•──•─•──•_


End file.
